In a solid state drive (SSD), the SSD must go through an orderly shutdown in the event of a loss of power to prevent corruption or loss of data. In particular, in the event of a loss of power, the SSD must complete all in progress data writes and provide a controlled shutdown of the media and firmware. SSDs may include a power loss system that provides sufficient energy to complete these in process data writes and allow for a controlled shutdown of the SSD. For example, a set of power loss capacitors may be used to provide sufficient energy storage to provide power for shutdown operations in the event of a loss of power.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.